1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infant apparel, and more particularly, to a baby bottle holder.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bottle holders have been devised and are of many types. The baby bottle holder in accordance with the present invention, has been devised to enable a baby to drink from a baby bottle without assistance.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a baby bottle holder, which will be unique in design, in that it will be composed of a cloth covered foam pillow having an attached cloth body wrap, and the design eliminates the need for a baby bottle to be held by an adult when feeding the baby, thus, enabling busy parents the freedom to perform other tasks while still watching the baby.
Another object of this invention is to provide a baby bottle holder, which will be so designed, as to have an appropriately angled baby bottle holder employing a cloth covered elastic band to retain and hold the bottle, and the body wrap will include flap means and velcro fastener means for securement to the baby, thus, preventing the need for buttons, snaps or other hard fasteners that could poke the baby or be pulled off.
A further object of this invention is to provide a baby bottle holder, which will be of such design, as to keep the baby warm and comfortable while drinking or feeding from the bottle, and the holder positions the bottle at the proper angle, so as to avoid air from entering the baby's stomach.